


Story Idea

by Nazareth_Rose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazareth_Rose/pseuds/Nazareth_Rose





	Story Idea

(I suck at writing romances, and I have a feeling that no matter how “well” I’d write it, I’d probably hate it and delete it immediately. So, for the sake of the story, please do not expect me to write it.)  
I have an idea I like to call “The Persistence of Time”, and I think it’s a pretty good romance title. This combines a lot of stories I know, including “Written on the Scars of our Hearts”, “Light Within the Darkness”, and even Life is Strange.  
Here is the synopsis, although you can change it however you’d like.  
Frisk is killed by some anti-monster cronies. Unbeknownst to us, however, Frisk has destroyed the RESET button earlier and has no way to bring his/herself back to life.  
Not long afterwards, a human (you can make it a girl or a boy, but I’d bet that Sans would go after someone more feminine than masculine) walks near where Frisk died and obtains the “CONTINUE” and the “RESET” button, unsure of what they mean. However, they have not attained their full effects and have sort of “settled into” him or her. So he/she feels weird symptoms, but has no powers yet.  
The powers do come, however, when he/she attends Frisk’s funeral, where Sans starts a funeral speech. However, some more anti-monster cronies shoot Sans in the head from the back of the auditorium, and as the crowd goes into a panic, the main character discovers that he/she has powers. Thinking the “RESET” button would make the most sense, she presses it, and saves Sans at the last minute.  
Sans is absolutely furious at him/her, and he/she is surprised that anyone would know that he/she did a reset. He/she asks if Sans knows anything about his/her powers, and Sans offers to teach him/her about them. He/she says yes, but brings up the fact that Sans would have died had he/she not performed a reset, but Sans dismisses it and invites him/her to his house.  
Over time, they discover how he/she got his/her powers (you can specify how), and slowly a friendship, and then a relationship, blossoms between them. Sans reveals he suffers multiple symptoms of depression because of the resets Frisk did.  
Later, Sans contracts a fatal form of bone cancer, and on impulse, he/she resets. This takes them back to the time during Sans' funeral speech, and he/she saves Sans as planned. This time, they discuss on how to destroy the reset button. Sans mentions how he witnessed Frisk destroying it, and it took Frisk to the place where he first got the reset button. Sans gets serious for a moment, and he/she says that he/she will just save Sans like the last two times. Sans only replies that he “wants to let go.”  
After massive amounts of deliberation and ethics on his/her part, he/she decides to destroy the reset button. This time, before Sans says his speech, they kiss (however passionate is up to you!), and he/she painfully sends Sans out. The gun fires from the back of the audience.


End file.
